Water
by LinnieDragn
Summary: Juvia was nineteen when she found out she was going to die. She was one of the rare few of the water mages who die due to the amount of water in her system and has no more than two months. She wants to hide her illness from the guild though the fainting and nausea make this impossible. It also worries a certain ice mage whose feelings grow as her time grows shorter. DISCLAIMER.
1. The Truth

_So, I'm actually trying a different anime._

 _Love the whole Gruvia shit, think it's dead cute and I thought up this story line on the go 'cause I was really fucking winging it 'cause I'm bad and don't plan my stories like a good writer but it turned out alright._

 _As usual, this will be a continuous story and I will try and update it as much as I can. I've lots of idea for it so it will go on and I hope you like it._

 _Enjoy you loons._

* * *

Gray grumbled to himself as he trudged into the guild and out of the despicably hot weather. He braced himself unconsciously to be hit by the blue haired water mage like he was every day, stiffening automatically as the guilds door slammed behind him and awaited the usual cheers of "Gray-sama!"

But it never came. Gray frowned before shaking his head. Was nice to have a break sometimes, Juvia must not be here yet. Though, he knew that that excuse didn't apply when he saw the familiar blue hair over in the corner of the guild, away from the rest of the members. He frowned again, noticing the worried glances in her direction from her fellow guild mates but they went unnoticed or ignored by her.

Gray made his way over to Lucy, Happy and Natsu who were sitting at a table of their own. Lucy was speaking too quietly to Natsu for Gray to hear, though her eyes were on the water mage in the corner whom was idly staring out of the window. Natsu had narrowed his eyes as he listened before looking up and noticing Gray, relief instantly painting his features.

"Gray," he breathed, and as he did Lucy's head snapped in his direction and her face lit up.

"Gray!" she stood to stand before him, turning her back to hide her face from the water mage who wasn't even looking at her. "Thank goodness you're here!"

Gray narrowed his eyes, turning his head suspiciously. "Why?" he drawled slowly.

"Juvia hasn't been herself all day," she told him, her voice shaking lightly. "She will hardly talk to us! She just got up this morning looking like she saw a ghost before her face went blank. She wouldn't tell us anything and just he went to see Master right away."

Gray arched a brow. "And?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes at his lack of interest but continued. "And, Mira told her that Master is at a meeting so she had just been sat there, waiting ever since." Gray looked over her shoulder to eye the blue haired mage once more, ignoring the tightness in his chest as he looked back on Lucy.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" he asked. "It's none of my business."

Lucy scoffed and even Natsu chuckled from his seat. "Come on Gray, she adores you. If anyone can get some kind of reaction from her it's you." Gray swallowed thickly at that though the blonde went on.

"Look, you don't have to do anything," she told him. "All I want you to do is ask her how she is, her reaction to that could tell us something. Maybe she'll get so excited she'll go back to her old self and turn into a puddle or something."

Gray sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Lucy," he warned in exasperation.

"It's not for you," she snapped before quieting down. "It's for me. She'd my friend and she won't talk to me. So please, just ease my mind, will ya?"

Gray sighed again before looking from the water mage to the blonde. With another sigh he walked around Lucy and made his way to the table in the corner, sitting in the chair opposite Juvia.

"Hey," he said gruffly, his eyes cast down to the table top as he awaited for her to scream or faint or something.

But she did neither. She didn't do anything, she just continued to look outside at the sun with an almost scowl on her pretty little face.

Gray frowned, surprised by her lack of response. "Juvia?" he asked, waving his hand before her. She blinked before looking at him in confusion. Her eyes widened before she offered a small, very sad smile.

"Oh. Hello Gray-sama." She said quietly, looking back out of the window.

Gray swallowed. Okay, that will not ease Lucy's mind. Not at all. He tilted his head before speaking once more.

"Are..." he drawled lowly. "Are you okay? Everyone's worried."

Juvia looked back to him before eyeing the guild, Lucy and many others turned their heads away. She sighed before looking back to Gray with a very bright, very fake smile.

"Juvia will be fine," she told him much more cheerfully. "She is so happy you were worried! Is Gray-Sama finally returning Juvia's feelings?! Oh my!" she said this loudly, many sighed with relief around the room, laughing lightly and the tension finally left. Though Gray could see right through her.

She did it on purpose. She knew their plan and wanted to make everyone feel better. Gray was about to point this out when Mira walked over.

"Master is back, Juvia," she told her, smiling. Juvia forced a tight smile before standing and nodding at Gray.

"Juvia needs to go now, Gray-sama," she said quietly. "Thank you for… easing everyone's mind."

Gray's eyes widened. So, she had heard. He watched as she made her way to Master's office with troubled eyes before sighing heavily and stripping his shirt.

* * *

"Ah, Juvia, my dear!" Master Makarov said from his desk, gesturing for her to sit before him as she closed the door. "Mira tells me that you need my urgent attention. What can I do for you?"

"Um, Master," she began timidly, standing behind the seat but not sitting. "Juvia has rather unfortunate matters to discuss with Master."

Makarov's eyes narrowed slightly at the seriousness in her voice. She was always such a cheerful girl, one of the happiest out of all his children. He'd never seen her look so small.

"Juvia is… sick." She told him slowly, watching him through careful eyes to take in his reaction.

Makarov frowned at her. "Well, it can't be something Wendy can't fix. And even if she can we always have Porly-"

"I-It's not that simple," Juvia interrupted, her throat growing tighter as she forced out the words. "There is no help for Juvia. Wendy-chan, not even your friend can help her. This is something Juvia is. It cannot be fixed for, for Juvia it isn't really an illness. But…" she swallowed thickly.

"But it does mean that Juvia is going to die."

Makarov recoiled at her words, standing abruptly so his chair tumbled behind him as he made his way over to her.

"Explain." He said in a firm voice, though his eyes expressed his fear.

"Juvia is made of water," she told him. "Obviously, Juvia can take physical form for she can control her water body. But water is not meant to be controlled. Water is a free element. And sometimes, though it is very, very rare in Juvia's people, it fights back."

"How so?" Makarov asked.

Juvia shrugged. "The usual way it would for anyone if there was too much water in their system. You know drinking too much water can kill you. Over hydration is very real. It can lead to water intoxication or dangerously low levels of sodium in the blood. In Juvia's case, both." She took a deep breathe, looking away from Makarov's heart-broken expression.

"The water intoxication only really affects Juvia when she sleeps, though when it comes closer to her time she will have episodes of it during the day. She will seem drunk, though the only symptoms she had been getting from it recently is speaking things she doesn't usually say in her sleep."

She shook her head. "Juvia should be dead already with the amount of water she has in her body, so she has a short while till her time comes. The effects of her illness do not affect her as tragically also since her body is used to fighting what the water can cause. But some water mages bodies stop fighting. It's not will power or anything, it is just something that happens to an unfortunate few of us."

She shrugged as if in dismissal but Makarov's face told her he had not heard everything he wanted to yet. "What is it that is going to… kill you?" he choked out, his voice thick with emotion despite his attempts of hiding it. "You said people who are not water mage's die from it. Is it the low levels of sodium?"

Juvia nodded. "Yes. It is called hyponatremia. Juvia has already had a few symptoms of the water intoxication. Too much water in her brain has led to nausea, headaches and she finds herself rather confused and… lost sometimes. The simplest things disorientate her. She knows next will be the symptoms of hyponatremia which are worse. Her muscles will grow weak, cramping and spasms. She may lose consciousness at times and seizures may occur before she finally falls into a coma. She may remain alive for some time but..." she smiled very, very sadly.

"Juvia is afraid that once she falls into that coma she will never wake up. Her heart will eventually stop beating and she will be gone."

Makarov stopped breathing. His child… One of his children is going to die.

"W-What about the normal treatments for water intoxication and hyponatremia?" he asked in a strained voice though Juvia was already shaking her head sadly.

"This will never go, Master," she whispered sadly. "Juvia is made of water. You cannot take it from her and make her better. It will always remain. Nothing can be done."

Makarov shook his head firmly. "That doesn't mean we can't try." He said. "How long do you expect you have, Juvia?"

"At this rate Juvia has two months, maybe a little over. But not without the symptoms of both water intoxication and hyponatremia."

Makarov swallowed a sob and nodded firmly. "I am going to speak to Porlyusica. I don't want you to argue, Juvia. Whether she can cure you or expand your time with us I will be grateful. I'm not letting you go just yet, my child. Not so soon."

Juvia smiled brokenly and nodded, muttering her thanks.

"Are you going to tell the guild? They deserve to know."

"Juvia knows. She will when she can figure out how. But for now she wants to keep it quiet. Though, inevitably knowing she is going to die soon makes Juvia feel a little depressed. Her friends and Gray-sama already seem to notice."

Makarov looked sympathetically on the girl before nodding, making his way over to the door.

"I understand." He told her. "I'm going to speak to Porlyusica right now. You go and sit with your nakama and try and figure out what to say."

"Juvia understands… Thank you, Master."

Makarov swallowed before stepping forward and hugging her, breathing heavily with sorrow before pulling away and leaving without another word.

* * *

Gray watched as the door to Master's office finally opened, he saw the figures of both Master Makarov and Juvia in the doorway though none made a move to exit just yet. He noticed the grave faces on both before Makarov did the astonishing by stepping forward and embracing Juvia. He saw the sorrow on Juvia's face as she returned the hug and the pain in Makarov's as he turned to exit the guild, disappearing within a blink of an eye.

Gray's eyes landed back on Juvia as Makarov was out of sight. She squeezed her eyes tight shut before closing the door behind her. Her eyes were trained on the floor as she made her way back over the seat she was at earlier. Gray tilted his head as she suddenly stopped in the middle of the guild hall, her brow furrowed and eyes drooping. It wasn't until Gray stood that her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started falling to the floor.


	2. Reveal

"Juvia!" Gray yelled in shock before stepping forward just in time to catch the blue haired mage before she hit the floor.

She wasn't unconscious. Gray cradled her in his arms as he looked down on her disorientated face in concern. Juvia did not swoon at the fact that Gray had just caught her in his arms like everyone unconsciously expected. Instead, once she found her bearings, her eyes widened and she pressed her fingertips to her forehead, muttering lowly.

"No… No, this is not meant to happen yet…" she continued to mutter while Gray frowned, trying to stand her up straight.

"Juvia, can you stand?" he muttered gruffly, very aware of the guilds worried eyes on them. Juvia looked up to his face slowly, her own twisted in pain and depression as she nods quickly and stands, stumbling a few steps away from Gray.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, Juvia can stand. She's sorry. She just felt rather… dizzy, suddenly."

"Well, are you okay?" Lucy made her way over, pressing her hand to Juvia's arm comfortingly. The other girls such as Mira and Levy walked over too, concern flooding in their eyes. Juvia's discomfort was very apparent as she swallowed thickly and backed away once more.

"Juvia is fine," she gasped, as if fighting a sob. Gray tilted his head and stepped towards her.

"Juvi-" he started but she held a hand up.

"Don't," she said sharply. "Just don't."

Gray narrowed his eyes angrily, suppressing a snarl as he marched forward to stand in front of her, looking down on her small form.

"Don't _what,_ Juvia?" he hissed. "What's wrong? You think we're all blind? Something is wrong. And by the looks of it, something big. We deserve to know Juvia, we're your nakama. Why are you hiding anything from us?"

Juvia's eyes welled up with tears and she turned her head away, breathing heavily in her attempt not to cry.

"Juvia doesn't want to hide anything!" she threw back. "But Juvia does not need to share everything. There are some things we can't share. Everyone has secrets."

"Concerning their health?!" he shouted in disbelief. Juvia glared.

"Why does Gray-sama care?" she asked suddenly. Gray recoiled slightly, as did the rest of the guild who bit their tongues as they observed the argument.

"What?" he muttered, stepping back.

"You heard Juvia," she shot back, taking a step forward and tilting her head as Gray fell another step back as she did. "You have hardly shown any interest in Juvia beforehand. Not even for her health. So why now?"

Gray blinked at her before glaring once more. "Hey, that's not true and you know it." he hissed. "We're friends now Juvia, much closer than we used to be and maybe I don't show it but I get worried. And _this?_ This is an obvious concern. You almost collapsed just now. You're white as a ghost, your voice is scratchy, you look like you haven't slept in days." Juvia's eyes narrowed as he listed more and more symptoms. Gray went on.

"You're ignoring the guild. That's enough to prove that there is something wrong since we know how much you love to talk to your nakama." Gray took a step forward till his chest nearly brushed with hers. He lowered his head so that his eyes were on line with her own. Juvia didn't even flinch, she met his cold gaze head on.

"Something is wrong." He said slowly, his voice rumbling low in his chest as he did. Juvia closed her eyes and leaned away before standing back to address the entire guild.

"Yes." She said. "Yes, something is wrong with Juvia."

The guild frowned sadly, all shuffling forward to eye the young mage. Gray's eyes never wavered from her face, his jaw taut as dread gnawed in his stomach.

"I-it's bad," she admitted. "And she knows that you all deserve to know. But Juvia only realised there was something wrong this morning. She's getting her head around this herself but she will tell you when she's ready. But – But she just can't right now."

Gray swallowed thickly, the other guild members stood forward to comfort the young mage but Gray was nowhere near happy with that answer.

"You really think we're going to be satisfied with that, Rain Woman?" A voice grumbled and Gajeel stepped forward. He had been quiet this whole time. He was probably Juvia's closest friend, so Gray supposes his stunned reaction is only natural. "You say you only figured out you had this… whatever the hell is wrong with you today. Then isn't it best you tell us right away so you can get help?"

Juvia smiled sadly and stepped towards him to place a hand on his arm. "Juvia cannot get help. There is no help for her." Gajeel frowned aggressively.

"What do you mean there is no help?" he growled lowly. "What the fuck is the matter? What's wrong Juvia, you can't leave us all in the dark like this."

Juvia fell a few steps back, surrounded by all her nakama's sad, worried faces she felt overwhelmed and ganged up on. She knew they all meant well, but what she had to admit was just so hard she could hardly piece the words up in her head to get them together.

The guild erupted into conversation, mainly towards Juvia. "Tell us," and "We can help you," were very apparent till Juvia suddenly buried her face in her hands with a loud sob before lifting her head and squeezing her eyes shut. She raised her voice loud above all the others as the five dreaded words rang from her mouth.

"Juvia is going to die."

Silence. Everyone froze. Gray's heart just about stopped. His world stopped spinning. Out of all the terrible things he could have expected her to have, he never, ever would have expected this.

"W-What?" Levy choked out, the first to recover. Well, the first to remember how to use her mouth. Gajeel wrapped his arm around the small blue haired girl's waist as she choked on a sob and looked at Juvia with heavy, crimson eyes.

"What do you mean you're going to die?" Gajeel said slowly, quietly. Others muttered the same question but Gray forgot how to move his tongue to form words. He couldn't comprehend the meaning behind what Juvia said.

"Juvia is one of the unfortunate of her people who suffer the effects of too much water in her system as any, well, normal person would." She said quietly, having pulled herself together to admit this horrible truth to her friends. It's strange. The moment she released the words she had dreaded to say to her nakama, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now she had to concentrate on comforting and explaining to them.

"You know there is such a thing as being over hydrated and it is fatal. Juvia has had symptoms to water intoxication and hyponatremia. In about two months or so, after suffering many symptoms of both illnesses such a nausea, pain, loss of consciousness and confusion, Juvia will fall into a coma." She swallowed thickly and looked over to Gray, who had yet to say a word. "Juvia is afraid that when she falls into this coma... She will never wake up again."

The room was deadly silent before it erupted into sobs and outrage. The sobs were mainly from the girls. Lucy, Levy, Cana, even Erza cried, gasping for breath at just the thought of this. The boys too shed tears. Natsu ran a hand over his face, cradling Lucy in his arms as a few stray tears fell from the corner of his eye as he held his sobbing girlfriend. Gajeel did the same with Levy. Most people embraced Juvia. Promising anything and everything that they will find a cure, make her better. The last person Juvia turned to was Gray.

The guild quietened down when wide ocean blue orbs met Gray's dark navy, almost ice like eyes. Juvia blinked sadly before taking a reluctant step forward. The guild was aware that Juvia and Gray shared a very fickle relationship. But then again, even when Juvia was more or less a stalker who was more obsessed with Gray than in love with him, he never let another girl as close to him as he did her.

As Juvia toned down a bit with age, her and Gray grew closer as he found it easier to spend more time with her. Yeah, in the morning she'd still cheer as he entered the guild, but he liked her company. This may not be apparent to him, or even Juvia, but it was definitely apparent to the guild. Gray just needed something to wake him up and see how much he feels for this girl.

And being told she was going to die seemed to do it.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist before heading out of the guild, ignoring everything around him expect the feel of her fragile wrist in his hand. He threw open the guilds doors and proceeded to drag her out, not looking back at her once.

Gray didn't live far from the guild. His apartment was quite spacious and he liked his privacy. Though, his privacy didn't cross his mind as he continued to drag the water mage through his door as he ignored her questions and slammed his door.

He faced his door for a moment, pressing his forehead against the cold wood before finally turning around to face the dying blue haired girl he had grown quite fond of.

"Gray," she whispered, her voice sounding heart broken. Despite the situation, Gray couldn't not help the tightness in his chest as she called him Gray. Not Gray-sama. Gray.

He swallowed audibly before stepping forward, coughing to hide a sob before he finally gives in to his tears.


	3. Hope

_Got a welcome idea from_ Bird person _that there is a lack of juice in this story, so I'm going to try and do Gray's kind of point of view. The reason I've been kind of set on a kind of Juvia's POV is because it's her story and all but I agree, it would be nice to see other point of views. I say kind of POV's since I don't really do POV's. I do no one's POV but kind of base it on one person. So I'll do that with Gray instead of Juvia. This chapter is perfect for a Gray's kind of POV so that's what I'm doing, so thank_ Bird person.

 _Enjoy kids._

* * *

Gray growled furiously yet feebly as he angrily wiped the tears from his face. He didn't want to cry, he wanted to talk. The surprise on Juvia's face would have made him laugh had it been any other situation. She made a small, heartbroken sound before making her way forward to embrace Gray around his neck, burying her face there. And that is all it took for Gray to break.

He released an almost inaudible sob as he unconsciously wrapped his arms around her slim waist, burying his face in her slender neck. Juvia shushed him quietly as she stroked his hair in comfort, fighting tears of her own, outraged that is was her who caused her beloved to shed so many tears.

Gray calmed down quickly, but didn't pull away. He was angry, upset and confused. Of course, if any of his nakama were going to die he would be absolutely devastated. But when Juvia admitted her approaching demise it was like his family, Deliora, and Ur all over again. He felt like a hole was punching into his chest. And Gray is a calm guy, he can keep his cool no matter what the situation, but with Juvia… Why does he care this much? So much that he has completely broken down into a pitiful heap in her arms?

She's Juvia. His nakama, his stalker. She calls him 'Sama' even though he is not worth the title. He endured her when she was obsessed with him. He didn't like how she used to flaunt around him. But she changed with age. She calmed down, and at first, Gray found he missed her old self but he grew to be rather fond of the person she grew to be.

And now he was going to lose her.

Gray shook his head into her neck, pulling away from her and taking a few steps back until his back hit the door. His bangs covered his eyes so his expression was a mystery, putting Juvia more on edge.

"Gray-sama?" she asked quietly, taking a small step forward, Gray shook his head slowly again, causing her to stop.

"You – I should take you back to the guild," he said quietly, stifling a growl when his voice cracked. Juvia shook her head.

"No… The guild, and Gray-sama, needs time to come to terms to what's going to happen and so does Juvia. It's best that they get a little space right now."

Gray frowned under his bangs, his mouth curling up into a scowl. _We_ need to come to terms with what's happening? Could this woman be any more stupidly selfless?

"Juvia, this isn't about the guild," he told her sternly. "This is about you. Stop worrying about them and worry for yourself for once, will ya! Now, tell me why you're absolutely certain that this – these illnesses will kill you."

Juvia sighed heavily, rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes. "The only way Juvia would survive would be to get rid of all the water in her body." She told him. "The reason she is dying is because there is _too much_ water. It's as if her body has forgot how to tolerate the large amount of water that is Juvia and so she feels the effects as any normal person would." She let her hands drop to her sides as she looked back up t Gray.

"But Juvia cannot be rid of the water!" she almost shouted. "Gray-sama, water is what Juvia _is._ It cannot be took from her for it _is_ her! Nothing can be done!"

Gray frowned as she became more hysterical. She's been trying to remain strong for the guild, it's as if she'd only just realising that she's going to die for herself. She hasn't been able to accept it yet since she's been too damn occupied worrying about every once else! Gray swallowed thickly before marching forwards to wrap his arms around her once more. This time, he was the one doing the comforting. She was the one sobbing into his neck as he stroked her long, ocean blue her and muttered comforting nonsense in her ear.

"Juv… I – I don't want to die!" she sobbed, shaking her head furiously, spraying tears. Gray's eyes inevitably widened as she spoke in first person but she went on. "I – I'm not ready to leave. I don't want to leave! There's so much I have to do yet! I will miss you all too much!"

Gray swallowed the large lump in his throat and pressed a hand over his eyes as he hugged the girl before him. He didn't want her to go either. Every devastated word she said just about broke Gray's heart.

Juvia didn't calm down as quick as Gray did but when she did, they both curled up on Gray's worm couch and tried their hardest to speak of something else. They shared stories about missions, funny stories about inside the guild hall and laughed together, almost like there was nothing in the world to be sad about. Their tears dried and they tried their hardest to keep it that way, though their attention was compromised when they heard a knock on the door.

"Was only a matter of time," Gray muttered as he stood, Juvia following suit. Gray pulled open the door to look down on Master Makarov, who stood there with a grave face and smiled lightly to Juvia.

"Juvia," he began. "The guild told me you might be here. How you feeling?"

Juvia smiled lightly as stepped forward to stand beside Gray. "Juvia's fine," she told him. "She almost lost consciousness after you left, but Gray-sama caught her before she fell down."

Makarov frowned. "I thought those symptoms were not to come on yet."

Juvia shook her head. "Actually, Juvia doesn't think that it had anything to do with her condition." She admitted. "More stress and lack of sleep. But Juvia has got it under control now."

Makarov nodded sharply and looked to Gray before back at her. "So, you told the guild, huh?" he observed.

"Yes," Juvia swallowed audibly. "It was hard, but Master was right, they deserved to know."

"Wait," Gray interrupted, turning to Juvia with narrowed eyes. "You weren't going to tell us!?"

"Not the time, Gray," Makarov interrupted as Juvia's eyes grew wide. "Juvia, I need you to come with me. Porlyusica is now aware of your condition and wishes to see you right away. I've already told her all she needs to know."

Juvia's eyes widened more so. "Master, I truly am grateful bu-"

"Not another word, Juvia." He said sharply, turning his back as he made his way away, obviously expecting her to follow. "I told you I will do everything in my power to try and help you. Gray can come also if you wish, but you should start getting used to regular visits to Porlyusica."

Juvia was at loss for words, but she looked over to Gray with a question in her eyes. Gray didn't look at her, he just took her hand and led her in the direction Master Makarov went without another word.

* * *

"So," Porlyusica began as she sat Juvia on the bed, eyeing her through narrowed eyes. "This is the pesky little human. Makarov told me of your condition. Why are you so certain you cannot survive?"

Juvia lowed her eyes from the woman harsh gaze as she replied. "Juvia had heard stories from other Rain Woman she met on her travels of the illness. They warned Juvia," she fiddled with her hands before looking out the window.

"They told Juvia that not one Rain Woman had survived and never lasted over two and a half months. It because the only way to cure these illnesses is the rid the excess water. But… Juvia's body cannot do that. Juvia is wa-"

" _Is_ water, yes I know." Porlyusica rolled her eyes. "I'll fix you, human." Porlyusica turned to a large self on the other side of the room and fiddled with the bottles on it, her back to Juvia.

Juvia ignored the spark of hope at the confidence in the woman's voice but focused on her lack of belief for Juvia's story. "If the Rain Woman were wrong how can you explain that every Rain Woman with the condition never survived?" she asked hotly, her brow furrowed.

Porlyusica paused her ministrations for a short moment before muttering:

"Because they never had me," She went back to fumbling around the shelf, though her reply earned a smirk from both Gray and Master Makarov.

"So how do you think you can help her?" Gray asked as he folded his arms over his chest. Porlyusica hummed and placed some medicines on a table, not lifting her gaze.

"I am not going to focus on getting rid of the water in her system, since that would only hurt her more." She told him. "The reason these illnesses have took hold of her body is because her water body forgot how to tolerate the large amount of water that she herself is."

Porlyusica looked up and eyed Makarov and Gray before looking back down. "So I am going to teach her body how to act as it was before, that will cure both illnesses and she can go back to how she was before. The only problem is I'm on a time limit. I need to make the correct medicine before she falls into that coma."

Gray and Makarov nodded, along with Juvia who seemed dazed by these turn of events.

"But you're confident you can do it?" Gray pressed, earning an annoyed sigh from the woman.

" _Yes,_ but not with you three breathing down my neck!" She turned to Juvia, her eyes still narrowed. "Girl. I'm going to have you drink many medicines during this time and I need you to be prepared for that. Are you?" Juvia nodded firmly. "Good." Porlyusica turned to Makarov.

"Bring her back here in two days, I'll have the first medicine ready then. Starting now, I want you to bring her every other day until I mix the correct medicine. Understood?"

Makarov nodded. "Yes, thank you again Porlyusica. Truly."

"Whatever, now all of you, out! I'll see you in two days."

They all headed out of the house in lighter spirits, though Juvia could barely grasp that even with this dreadful condition she may not die after all.

"Feel better now child?" Makarov asked and Juvia nodded firmly, laughing lightly.

"Y-yes, Juvia still cannot believe it." Gray chuckled. Makarov grinned before muttering his goodbyes before near enough disappearing, leaving Gray and Juvia alone.

Gray turned to eye the blue haired beauty, still a bit dazed from the events of their day.

"So, you fe-"

He was cut off as Juvia near enough pounced, wrapping her arms around him tightly and muttering her excitement. Gray, who would usually push her away, just laughed gruffly and returned the embrace. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of him, he smirked as she buried his face in her hair, putting all his faith in Porlyusica to keep her alive.


End file.
